The Last Memory
by TheCursedAntiquarian
Summary: A short Story involving Simon & Betty during the Mushroom war.


The Last Memory 

The cold of an eerie frost wind flew through the atmosphere as Betty laid, buried under the immense pile of snow. She could only hear the faint sound of her Fiancé yelling out that the green oozing creatures that were attacking him and Betty. She had only found him crying next to where the portal had closed to the night-o-sphere. Betty slowly crawled out of the thick white snow, shaking her hair and cleaning her glasses, she saw a whole group of frozen mutants, and Simon on the ground only a few feet away from them. A light gasp escaped from the young redhead, and she rushed over to his side. "S…S-Simon?! Please…wake up!" She lightly shook him, too see if there was a response, but there was nothing. With the last ounce of her strength, she carried the icy cold man to somewhere safer. Outside of the wreckage they were in. She carefully set him down leaning on a boulder. "C'mon, Simon. You can't leave me yet…" *she went over to the riverbed that was next t hem and cupped her hands, getting a bit of water than splashing it on Simon's pale face. Two clear white eyes slowly opened, seeming that Simon was waking up. At first his vision was a blur, but then he saw Betty. His mind tussling around in confusion. _Who is she..? She seems familiar… _He cleared his throat and bluttered out. "W-Who the heck are you…?" Betty could only stared at him with a worried look on her face. Thinking the worst might have happened.  
"Simon! It's me! Betty! Your fiancée!"  
"What-mon..?"  
Betty gasped. "Simon?! Don't you remember?!" He tilted his head to the side, not getting anything that Betty was trying to say to him. "Remember what?"  
"….Oh dear.." The redhead got up, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Simon, you _really _don't remember me..? Nothing at all?" Simon's shark-like teeth clattered while he spoke. "Nope! Now get out of my face!" Betty knelt down and kisses Simon lightly on the cheek. She could feel how cold he was, but she tried to ignore the uncomforting feeling. "Please….Simon, you can't forget me… Please...just remember…"  
"…B…B-Betty..?" The confusion clouding over his mind finally seemed to subside. Betty could only sprout a faint but relieved smile from hearing her real Fiancé talk back to her. "You remember me!" She took the frigid man into her arms. "I..I-I.. was so worried that you would forget about me!"  
"I was worried that I would be able to see you again, my princess…" His breath was bitter cold, and Betty was starting to shiver. She wouldn't be able to bear the cold much longer. She let go of him and tried to kiss him, finding a little bit of difficulty since he had such a long nose. "Betty, it's alright. You can stay away from me a little if you can't keep warm from my cold."  
"Simon, I can bear it…I promise. I'm just a little cold. That's all." She lightly ran her fingers down his long course white hair. He blushed pink. Little did they know, that this was the last time Simon was going to remember her. His control over the crown had grown dim ever since the army had tried to get him and his crown locked down and used like a weapon. "Betty…I don't think I have much time left. I want you to leave me tonight. And take all the supplies that you'll need to survive. And never forget…I love you." The redhead paused at Simon's statement. She could no longer hold back tears, and started to cry. "I can't leave you like this, Simon! You're my Fiancé and we need to be toge-" "Betty, please…don't make this harder than it has to be." Betty stiffed herself, trying not to cry. But there was no avail. She was going to miss him, but she knew he was right. And planned to leave just a bit before sundown when he was asleep. She left a picture and a note for him before leaving. B the time it was the next day, the crown had took over and Simon kept the crown on his head, refusing to take it off. "Huh? What's this?"  
He grabbed the note and read it. _Simon. I know you won't remember me, but know I'll always love you. Even if you're insane. I hope I'll be able to see you again. If you ever get freed._ For a minute the Ice king just stared at the note, then stuck it in the pocket of what remained of his coat and kept the picture in his hand. He looked back at the ruined city and flew over to it. Planning to make it his _Kingdom._


End file.
